Rebel Love Song
by countingstars20
Summary: Angel is a troubled teen who goes to live with her Uncle Charlie and her cousin Bella after her mom e lost the one person she cared about and now she feels she can never let anyone else in. Can a certain empath change that?
1. I can not hide whats on my mind

**I cannot hide what's on my mind**

I sit silently in the last seat on Delta flight 1319, heading to Seattle Washington to live with my Uncle and Cousin. I close my eyes and take a deep breath as I try to fight off the tears trying desperately to flow. A small tear manages to escape and slide down my face I scold myself for this act of weakness. I am a big girl, And big girls don't cry especially not in front of a bunch of really have a choice anymore. There's no one here to be strong for me anymore.

I'm still having trouble wrapping my mind around the most important person in my life being gone forever. I still can't here with me all because some idiot high schooler decided to get wasted and then couldn't it have been me that car rammed into. Why couldn't happen, I have to start all over now. I have to move all the way from my home in North Carolina, To Forks Washington to live with my Uncle Charlie and my cousin Bella. I don't have a choice. Charlie and Bella are my only living relatives. I don't like feeling like I'm invading on the perfect little life that they've built.

I decide that it's time for me to stop thinking.I put in my headphones and turn on the Morticians Daughter at full volume.

* * *

Charlie picks me up at the airport in his police cruiser. I cringe at the sight of the car. I used to love to ride in it when I was little, but to be honest it' a little embarrassing now. He pulls me into a hug as soon as I'm close enough. When I don't return the embrace he pulls back. "Are you okay Angel?" I contemplate the question for a moment. Am I okay? I'm alive if that's what he means.

But I have a feeling that is not what he meant at all, and I have a feeling he doesn't actually want to know how I feel. So I say what he does want to hear. "I'm fine."

We load the six large suitcases that I brought into his car and we go. I put my headphone in in the car to avoid anymore conversations with my uncle.

I stare out of the window watching the endless rain fall from the sky. The beginning ballad of Carolyn begins playing. I turn up the volume, This was me and moms song. I sigh and lean back in my seat letting the music move over me.

_Those times in life we learn to try, with one intention_  
_Of learning how and when we'll die, but we can't listen_

Me and mom went two a Black Veil Brides concert last year. When they started playing this song mom closed her eyes and held her hand to her heart as if the music was speaking to her very being.

_I wish to God I'd known that I, I didn't stand a chance_  
_Of looking back and knowing why, or pain of circumstance_

_You're not alone_  
_We'll brave this storm_

Why did she have to be taken from me. Out of all the awful people in this world who deserve to die, why did my innocent mother get killed? I'll never understand why it had to be her.

* * *

We arrive at the swan residents around an hour later. The outside looks pretty much the same as I remember. The only difference that I can tell, is the ugly red truck and the shiny Volvo in the driveway. Charlie grabs three of my bags and I struggle with the other three. He glares at the Volvo as we pass by and begins muttering to himself.

Once inside the house Bella comes bounding out of the kitchen. "Angel." She throws her arms around me. I just stand there awkwardly as I did when her father hugged me. Me and Bella where really close when we where little, but I have a feeling a lot of things have changed since then. She let's go off me and clears her throat. "Well then," She blushes bright red. Scratch that, Bella never changes.

I smooth out my Balmain leather sleeveless jacket, Black tank top, and my living dead souls eyelet jeans. "Um... Nice outfit?" Bella says in a bad attempt to make friendly conversation. "You should... Totally let me borrow it." I roll my eyes she's an awful liar.

"Wheres my cell." I deadpan. She frowns at this but I don't really care, I'm to exhausted to play nice.

"There's only two rooms so we're sharing again. Like when we where little kids." I roll my eyes again and grab two of my bags and start dragging them up the stairs. " I'll help." Bella volunteers grabbing two bags and starting after me. Charlie reaches for the last two but a bronze haired model of a guy steps in and grabs them.

"Please," The boy says in a smooth voice. "Allow me sir." Charlie grudgingly gives him the bags and settles in on the couch, grumbling to himself. Once in Bella's room I notice how little it's changed. If you added two cribs it would look just like the nursery we shared when me and my mother lived here with Charlie, Bella, and Renée.

The bed by the window has Bella's things strewn over it. On her nightstand I see a picture of her and the bronzed haired guy. He had his arms wrapped around her. So this must be Edward, The guy Bella emails me about.

Lucky for me, Bella is still as socially awkward as ever. Her and Edward leave me to unpack after telling me where to put my things. I got the bed by the door, The bottom two drawers of the dresser are mine, and I have the left side of the walk in closet.I like being alone but I hate being lonely if that makes sense. I still don't let the tears roll down my face though they glaze over my eyes and threaten to spill over. I just recite my favorite song lyrics in my head.

_When all you gotta keep is strong, Move along, Move along like I know ya do. And Even when your hope is gone move along move along just to make it through._

Unpacking isn't hard considering only two out of six bags have clothes in them. I quickly put away Jeans and shirts, and Hang up Jackets and dresses. I sit back down on the floor and unzip the next bag which is filled with crap that used to clutter my bathroom. Most of this crap I haven't used for years, But mom forced me to keep them just in case.

I go down the stairs and get a garbage bag avoiding contact with the other people in the house. I throw out anything that I haven't used in a while, smells or looks funny, or is expired. The pile reduces greatly. I organize all the cosmetics into my makeup pouch and toss it carelessly on my bed.

I stare sadly at the other three bags . Am I ready to open those yet? I decide that I'm not and carefully slide them under the bed before putting my make up pouch on the dressed and climbing into bed even though it's early. Maybe if I go to sleep I can wake up and see that this was all a dream.

* * *

I wake up early the next morning. I'd gotten to forks just after the end of school, thank god. Though that means I have to hang around the house for three months. I go to the bathroom and shower. When I get out I wrap myself in a towel and look in the mirror.

I sigh, I guess this is as good as it's ever going to get. Pale ivory skin, Pale blonde hair, blue eyes, and a thin frame with slight but clear curves. These physical attribute along with the fact that the people here grew up together, Make me an outcast. Add in my all back wardrobe, dark makeup, and the emo way I do my hair and I'm not just an outcast; I'm a freak.

I sigh again and get dressed in my Black Sophie skinny jeans with a spiked black belt and Black veil brides dusk mask vest. I put on my bvb rosary, and a black heart skull and heart necklace. I put on my favorite cross stretch bracelet.

I carefully apply a thin line of black eyeliner to my bottom lid staying close to my lash line and then repeating on top, after that drys I create a shadow act by applying a thin amount of eye shadow all around my eyes. I apply one coat of mascara and a bit of lipstick before packing up my make up and begin tackling the task of coming my tangled blonde hair.

After painfully combing out all the knots, tangles, and creases I straighten it into submission. I tease it up and spray it before grabbing the rest of my stuff and heading back to my room. When I get there I see Edward and Bella making out on the couch. I crinkle my nose. The second I was into the room Edward stops and spins around to face me as if he has super senses or something. Bella's eyes go wide and I smirk.

"Having fun there Bella?"

"You won't tell dad will you?"

I roll my eyes. "Tell him what? That you snuck a guy in? Been there done that." I grab my black shiny metal stud backpack and my phone. "I'll be back, Don't get pregnant. By the way I'm taking your car."

* * *

I ride through town in Bella's monster looking for help wanted signs. I find one at the Lincoln theater in Port Angeles. I go in and grab an application before quickly heading back out to the car; I avoid all eye contact as I'm leaving.

That's all I planned for the day but I'm not ready to go home yet so I drive to the nearest McDonald's. I order a large fry and a large McFlurry before taking a seat and beginning on the six page application.

I lose track of time while I'm sitting there. It seems like minutes before Bella is blowing up my phone, when in actuality it's been four hours since I got here. I turn my phone off to stop the harassment.

I drive back to the theater and turn in my application before heading back to the house where a frantic Bella waits. "Where have you been?" I roll my eyes at her.

"I lost track of time." I say simply before handing her the keys and making my way towards the stairs.

"Well go get dressed. Where going to a dinner with Edwards family."

"I don't want to go."

"You have too." I narrow my eyes at her. "It's the first time both of our whole families will be together."

"I don't have to do anything."

"Please." She pouts. I give her dead eyes letting her know her sad face has no effect on me. She sighs. "Where going to Bella Italia."

"I'll be ready in twenty minutes."

* * *

Thirty minutes later Bella, Charlie, and I are riding in the cruiser to Port Angeles. I don't get all dressed up like Bella, whose wearing a khaki skirt and a blue sweater, or Charlie, who's wearing pressed khaki pants and a plaid button down shirt. Instead I kept it casual with a heartless you top, black skinny jeans, and black combat boots. I kept my accessories simple, a bone stretch bracelet and a sliver razor blade necklace which I tucked into my shirt. It's not like I have anybody to impress.

We get to the restaurant and walk in to see that only eight people there. "They rented a restaurant?" Charlie murmurs in disbelief. Edward makes his way to Bella as if he where afraid she wasn't capable of walking to the table alone. I roll my eyes and take the seat at the left corner of the long table. I sigh in relief when Bella sits next to me. I'm not in the mood to make conversations with strangers. I adjust my earplugs and turn my music on and the volume up.

**I cannot hide what's on my mind**  
**I feel it burning deep inside**  
**A passion crime to take what's mine**  
**Let us start living for today**  
I stare off into the space across from me until that space becomes occupied by a person. A boy with honey blonde hair and golden eyes. Like his siblings he's unnaturally pale, even paler then I am. He looks like he's in pain.  
**Never gonna' change my mind**  
**We can leave it all behind**  
**Nothin's gonna' stop us**  
**No not this time**  
I direct my attention to the ceiling making out shapes an patterns just to pass the time. The waitress comes quickly and I order a vegetarian calzone and a .  
**So take your hand in mine**  
**It's ours tonight**  
**This is a rebel love song**

**Hearts will sacrifice**  
**It's do or die**  
**This is a rebel love song**

**My outlaw eyes have seen their lies**  
**I choke on all they had to say**  
**When worlds collide what's left inside**  
**I hold on tight and hear you pray**  
When the drinks come i sip mine while scrolling through my tumbler feed. I feel eyes on me. I look up to see the blonde staring at me intently. _What the fuck? _I awkwardly look back down to my phone with a feeling that this is going to be a long ass dinner.

The waitress comes with our food and I mumble a small thank-you as she hands me my food.I begin eating silently but after a few minutes Bella decides that I need to join in on the conversation. She yanks out my left headphone. I shoot her a glare but before I can tell her off a sudden wave of calm rolls over me.

"I forgot to introduce you to everyone." She explains. "That's Carlisle," She says pointing to the blonde man in the first seat on the left of the table who can't be older than thirty. He gives a kind smile in my direction. He has a somewhat soothing yet authoritative presence.

"That's his wife Esmé," She points to the wide-eyed motherly looking woman across from him. She smiles softly and waves at me . I quickly cast my eyes away from her as memories of my mom begin to form in my mom.

"Thats Rosalie," The model like blonde next to Carlisle gives Bella a look of disdain as her name is said. I already don't like her. She has that 'better than you' attitude about her. The same attitude of all the girls I've ever fought.

"Across from her is Emmett." Emmett is a monster of a man with large biceps, curly brown hair, and a large smile. He reminds me of a care bear who's become addicted to steroids.

"Next to Charlie is Alice," The raven haired pixie smiles and waves at me happily. She gives me a knowing look, Like she knows something about me that I don't. It's unnerving. So far this family is at Adams level.

"Across from her is Thomas," Thomas, a lanky guy with cropped black hair, smiles and waves. I'm not one to judge usually, but this guy looks fucking insane. He wears a red polo buttoned all the way to the top. At the base of his color there's a small bit that's slightly darker red than the rest. _Is that blood on his collar?_ His eyes are wide and his smile is creepy. He looks like the kind of guy who'd chop you into pieces and serve your body to homeless people.I feel my heart quicken slightly as his stare intensify's bu then another wave of calm hit me and I was looks at him.

"Stop that." She chides. "You're scaring her." His eyes go to a normal size and his creepy smile turns to a smirk. "He's not crazy, I swear." Alice says. I blink and avert my eyes from him.

"Of course you already know Edward." She gestured to her bronzed haired boyfriend two seats down from Thomas and across from her. He smiles at me before directing his attention back to Bella. _What a helicopter boyfriend._

" And that's Jasper." Jasper unlike his siblings doesn't put on a false smile and wave. He nods his head at me and turns his eyes back down to his Caesar salad._That was a no bullshit introduction._ I respect that.

* * *

Dinner with hell's Brady Bunch ends an hour and a half later. Me and Charlie are ready to go but Bella is still chatting up the Cullen's. While I'm standing awkwardly by the door with Charlie Esmé comes up to me.

"Hi dear." She says sweetly. "I just wanted to thank you for joining us. I hope you enjoy Forks," She reaches to hug me.

_Flashback._

_"I hope you have fun at the movies." My mom says before giving me a hug. I turn to get in the car with my best an only friend Tawny. I didn't know that would be the last time I saw my mother."_

_End Flashback_

I quickly duck away from her embrace and head out of the door into the cold rain, Followed quickly by Bella and Charlie. I sit silently in the backseat, Fighting tears the entire way.


	2. I feel it burning deep inside

**I feel it burning deep inside**

The next day is better... and worse.

It was better because I didn't have to hang around the house with Bella and Charlie. I didn't have to pretend to care about anything they where saying to me. It's easier for me to pretend to be okay when I'm alone. It's always been easier for me to lie to myself than everyone else.

It was worse because I got the job at the movie theater and today is my first day. I was exhausted; Bella kept me up all night with her damned sleep talking. When the talking stopped a thunder storm started. I didn't manage to get any sleep until around two am when the lightning flashes and booms of thunder finally stopped.

When I signed up for the movie theater job, I forgot about one thing; I forgot I would have to have way more human interaction than I was used to.

All morning I had to stand behind that counter listening to these people give me there orders. Unfortunately for me today was mother daughter day at the theater. Though it wasn't hard to not see my mother in these woman. Most where rude, they would take one look at me and shove there children behind them, Like I was going to jump over the counter and abduct their kids.

Of course I can't forget about the children. I gave looks of disbelief to the mothers who brought their screaming infants into the theater. Then there was the little kids yelling and demanding their mothers buy them candy before pulling them into the there where the preteens being rude as hell, Texting or arguing with their parents. Finally where the teens who where obviously being forced to be here.

When I finally got a lunch break, I banished myself to the empty break room where I tried to calm myself with licorice and my playlist. After a few minutes I forget where I am and relax. That's why I love music so much, When you manage to escape into a song you can get away from everything for a little while. You get away from all you'r problems for a few minutes.

Just as Demons by Imagine Dragons begins, There's a tap on my shoulder. It's one of my coworkers. She's tall with light brown hair and white cat rimmed glasses. Her name tag says Angela.

"Sorry to interrupt you " She apologized. "I just noticed that the schedule said your last name was Swan. Are you related to a Bella Swan? I have to fight the urge to roll my eyes. _Great one of Bella's friend._

"She's my cousin." I mutter quietly. I really don't feel like making conversation with this Angela if she's anything like the others that Bella associates with.

"Oh that's cool. She's one of my best friends so I figured that i'd - Hey are you okay?" The question takes me by surprise. why does this total stranger care whether I'm okay or not? I look her over. He seems trust worthy but I really don't know anymore.

"I'm fine." I hiss. "I should really be getting back to work now."

I was relieved when my shift was finally over and I got to go home, Though I had to wait in the rain for ten minutes before Bella finally arrived to pick me up in the monstrosity she calls transportation. _I've gotta get my own car._

I fix my hair in the rear-view mirror as Bella drives. "So..." She says in an awkward attempt to start a conversation. "How was work today." I roll my eyes. _I really need to get my own car._

"Work was Awkward, Boring, and unnecessary just like this conversation."She blushes bright red and focuses her attention back on the road. I put my headphones in and blast Move Along By the All American Rejects.

_when all you gotta keep is strong move along, move along just to make it though._

* * *

We get to the house and I head to my room I lay there reflecting on things. To be honest i should probably be grateful that the judge decided to send me to live here instead of with my dad. My father unlike his brother isn't the best father. He's not even a good father.

_Flashback_

_The last time I saw my dad was eight years ago on my ninth birthday which coincidentally was the last time I was in was the first time I'm seen him since I was three. Him and my mom got divorce when I was an infant, Mom always told me it was because of their work schedules but that didn't make sense considering that my dad didn't have a job. _

_Since dad was never around his brother, Uncle Charlie, Took care of me and mom. Like when mom lost her job when I was a year old, Charlie opened his home up to us and let us stay for as long as we needed, which was two years. Mom asked me what I wanted for my ninth birthday and I said I wanted to go visit Charlie. She agreed and we flew across the country to Forks. _

_When we got to Charlies house though, Dad was waiting for us. Mom glared at him. "What are you doing here?" She spit. I'd never seen my mom angry before that day. She looked ready to kill him with her bare hands. _

_Dad smirked at her, "Calm down Rosette. I'm not here for you, I'm here for my daughters birthday." My eyes widen, I didn't understand why my mother didn't want him here, It would have been thee first birth day I ever spent with my day, And that includes the actual day of my birth._

_"Wheres Charlie?" _

_"He's at work. I used the key under the mat." He turns to me and smiles. "look at you, Looking like your mother." He eyes her from his position crouched in-front of me. "Lets just hope you don't turn out to be as big of a bitch as her." _

_Mom shoves him away from me. "Don't talk to my child like that." She growls._

_Charlie walks into the room. "What the hell is going on here."_

_Dad laughs and sends a had slap across my moms face. Charlie slams him against the wall and un-clips his hand cuffs putting them on dad. "What the hell is wrong with you." Charlie growls._

_I cry next to my moms fallen body. She pulls me into a hug as Charlie drags Dad out of the house. "It's okay sweet. I'm okay. Everything is going to be okay."_

_End Flashback_

* * *

I hate him. I hate him for leaving us, I hate him for the way he treated mom, I hate him for everything. I don't know if I'm ready to punch something or to cry but all of a sudden that calming wave hits me again and I'm fine. I'm confused but I'm fine. I roll over to see bella on the other side of the room sleeping. i look at the clock it's ten o'clock. I guess I was so lost in my thoughts that I lost track of time.

I get the strange feeling that someones watching me. I feel eyes on me but there's no one else besides bella in the room. But I can't shake the feeling. I climb out of bed, grab my phone, and walk down stairs silently.

I grab my leather jacket off the coat rack and pull it over my black tank top and yoga pants.I grab an umbrella before I quietly open the front door and slip out shutting it silently behind me. I need some fresh air.

I walk along the through the trail in the woods for about fifteen minutes. Before leaning against a tree.

My ankle clips the side of the tree I was on and I get a small ankle begins to bleed and suddenly I'm not alone. I'm surrounded by the Cullen's ,all except Jasper, Staring at me with blood red eyes.

Jasper jumps in front of me and bare his teeth at his family. His teeth turn to fangs as he turns towards me. "Run my little raven." Is all he says.

I wake with a start. I dozed off in the woods. What. The . Fuck.

* * *

I make my way back to the house using my phone for light. Looking back on it, Going into the woods in the middle of the night and falling asleep wasn't really a great idea at all.

When I get back to the house I see only an hour and a half has passed. There's no way that I'm going to be able to get back to sleep now, So I decide to make busy cooks and Charlie works so the house is getting a little disgusting. Maybe it's just my OCD but I feel like the filth is completely filthy.

I start by going through the house and gathering up all of the trash in the house. Twenty minutes of careful searching for garbage, I Drag two full trash-bags out of the house and put them in the garbage can on the curb.

I wipe off all of the flat surfaces in the house with hot water. By the time I'm done with that my cleaning urge is passing and I'm becoming bored, so I turn on music to speed time along.

I'm washing dishes from dinner when For the love of a daughter by Demi Lovato begins. I don't change it because I know it I do that it'll end in me flipping through my playlist for a specific for me there aren't that many dishes.

**Four years old with my back to the door**  
**All I could hear was the family war**  
**Your selfish hands always expecting more**  
**Am I your child, or just a charity** **ward?**  
I take the dishes out off the sink and stack them on the counter, Separating the plates from the utensils. I try to tune out the music as I fill the sink with soapy water and a bit of bleach.  
**You have a hollowed-out heart**  
**But it's heavy in your chest**  
**I try so hard to fight it**  
**But it's hopeless, hopeless**  
**You're hopeless**  
I wash the plate carefully. The music starts to get to me and the flashbacks start again. I shove them back down like i've done all of these years  
**Oh, father**  
**Please, father**  
**I'd love to leave you alone**  
**But I can't let you go**  
**Oh, father**  
**Please, father**  
**Put the bottle down**  
**For the love of a daughter**

By the time I get to the utensils I'm not focusing anymore. I'm enveloped into my thoughts until a noise outside startles me. I jump toss up the knife I was holding in my hand. Stupidly, I catch it. Over the years I've gotten used to blades piercing my skin in various places of my body so it doesn't really hurt.

I hear a sound like two freight trains smashing into each other. I look up from the blood dripping from my hand to look outside the window. I see what looks like two figures outside. One dragging the other who struggles to get away. I could swear that the moon light makes their forms sparkle.


	3. A passion crime to take whats mine

**A passion crime to take whats mine**

I clean my hand off, wrap it in gauze that I found in a first aid kit under the sink, and went to bed. It's around two am now. I can't get the image of the to people out of my head, even though I already brushed it off as a hallucination from lack of steep.

I lay in bed for three hours before I face the facts that I'm not getting any sleep tonight.

I go to the bathroom, Shower, do my hair and makeup, and get dressed in leather leggings, a thin V-neck tee shirt, and black cowboy boots. By the time I'm done Bella is awake. "Good-morning." She mutters as she walks by. She seems nervous. Like she knows something I don't.

"Whats wrong?" Maybe she knows something about the people in the woods. _No! It wasn't real._

"Nothing." She says before quickly going into the bathroom and shutting the door.I almost laugh. I find it adorable that she thinks I wont find out what she's keeping from me. I wouldn't care if she hadn't lied to me.

I go downstairs and pour a bowl of frosted flakes and pour a cup of apple juice. I flex my hand, The cut stopped bleeding and was slightly pink and swollen when I changed the gauze this morning. Bella comes and sits silently at the table, pouring a bowl of fruit loops. Charlie comes in not to far after. "What happened to your hand?" He asks with a raised brow.

"I had the bright idea of doing dishes at two am. No big deal." I eye bella . She gets uncomfortable at my statement. _Yep, she definatley knows something; And I'm going to find out what. Whether she wants to tell me or not. _I have been told i'm annoyingly persistent. It runs in the family, Though i'm not particularly sure what side I get it from, Moms or Charlies; It's extremely hard to tell.

"So Bella, How was you night?" I eye her with a raised eyebrow.

"It was fine." She answers shortly.

"Really. That's good. I had weird dreams. People with red eyes, Fangs, and sparkles. Weird right?" She tugs on the bottom of her sleeve.

"Yeah," She says in a voice barely above a whisper. "Totally weird."

"Well, I have to go to work. Bella can i borrow your car?

"Yeah Edwards picking me up."

I give a somewhat sadistic smile. "Thats nice."

* * *

Today I'm working in the booth giving people there tickets. This job has caused me to question humanity and it's only the second day. There are so many questions I have for all of these idiots her.

Why do you yell through the glass? I can hear you just fine through the little slot when you talk normal.

Why when I say a movie is sold out do you ask 'What do you mean its sold out'. I means the movie you came to see is fucking sold out, It's not a hard concept.

Why do you ask me about child prices when it's on a flashing board in neon green. Is there a reading issue or are you just stupid.

When you see my name tag why do you repeat my name. 'Angel Swan? The sheriffs niece?' _No. _I'm Scout, The Morticians daughter. **(I had to.) **

Lastly why do you ask me if a movie has a showing at a certain time whine the times are printed right next to the movie in neon green? Is there some type of vision problem or reading issue in Washington?

As I'm questioning humanity a woman walks up to the glass and apparently I didn't survive her early enough. "Ahem." I look up"Hello ma'am what movie would you like to see today?"

"Well finally! I've been waiting here for ages!" _I don't believe I fucking asked you that. I asked you what god damned movie you wanted to see. And you've only been standing there for ten mother fucking seconds with your rude ass!  
_

"What movie would you like to see ma'am." I say annoyed.

"Is Catching fire still in theaters?" _Do you see Catching fire on the damned list?_

"No it is not ma'am."

"Really? When did it go out?"

_How the fuck should I know? Do I look like Jennifer Lawrence to you? _"I don't know ma'am."

"You have a bad attitude!" _No shit. _"I demand to speak to the manager."

_I know this bitch better watch her tone before I forget this is work._ I leave the little booth and go into the theater. "Angela some lady wants to talk to you." I say rolling my eyes .

"What happened."

"I'm about to slap her teeth straight that's what happened." She laughs and follows me back into the booth.

"Ma'am how may I help you?"

"Yes I would like to report the rudeness of this employee. She failed to provide a peaceful enviorment for me to get my tickets..." I tune her out as she goes on for three minutes. The alarm on my phone goes off and as if on cue bella pulls up infront of the theater.

I cut the lady off. "My shifts over."

* * *

**Jasper**

I sit in a tall tree, in the woods across from her work. I know I should stay away from her, especially after I lost control last night. But I can't. Trust me I've tried. I sat at home listening to my family's lectures, feeling there disappointment; But all the while i wasn't thinking about them. All that has been on my mind since I met her, is the mysterious blonde known as Angel. The beautiful rebel without a cause has ensnared my mind completely.

I feel her annoyance grow as the woman demands to speak to the manager. I want to calm down but I don't. If I can't keep myself away from her the least I can do is not deprive her of normal human behaviors. Exactly five minutes and twenty two seconds pass before her phone goes off,Bella pulls up, and Angel begins leaving the theater. I see her walk to the car, Pulling the movie theater button down off and showing a black v neck underneath. I dont miss the gauze wrapping around her left hand.

As Bella starts to drive away, Angel whips her head in my direction as if she feels my eye. I stay still in my position in the tree. I pray that her human eyes where to week to see me but I was wrong. Piercing blue eyes meet mine. Recognizance dawns on her face and her heart rate speeds up a considerable rate.

I send as much calming waves to her as I can manage. But whats going to happen when that wears off? Is she going to put two and two together like her cousin did? Would she accept it like Bella? What would she think when she finds out that her blood sings for me. Will I be able to hold back my urge for her blood, Or will she become just another fatality?


	4. Let us start living for today

I lay on my bed trying to figure out what the hell is wrong with me , Why am I seeing this sparkling person everywhere. I gave up the hallucination, If it was a hallucination Bella wouldn't be so paranoid. Every-time she says something to me, She has to think carefully about it. As if she is scared that she will say the wrong thing and suddenly I'll know everything. That bothers me to no end. I can't stand being lied to. How am I going to live in a house with people who lie to me. How can I live in a town so filled with secrets when I'm trying so hard to bury mine?

The month after the second time I saw him is filled with tension and insane paranoia.

I'm running myself raged trying to find out what the hell is going on.I bought a journal to record my findings. So far it's empty, though I'm trying. I've interrogated Bella, Edward, and anyone else who might know. I've searched every nook of the house in search of Bella's diary only to find she didn't have a diary. I've even gone as low as reading Bella's emails while she slept. Nothing. Not one single clue about the mysterious man lurking in the woods.

During my lunch break on Monday I finally decide to just Google it. I laugh to myself, it's not like I'm going to find anything factual about sparkling people on forks online. But I'm desperate. Who knows, maybe I'll find something. A dating site? _ ?_ I chuckle at my own bad joke as I walk down the road to the library.

When I get there I get on the computer and search, _Sparkling skin people, Forks Washington_. That's all I really know about the man. He sparkles and he lives in forks. Of course I don't find anything from that weird search. I try to think of possible things to add and then I remember how it all started in the first place.

_Sparkling skin attracted to blood_

After a few minutes of scrolling I find a Quileute site off of this search. The Quileute reside on La Push beach. After I get off work, I should go there. I could visit my cousin om ny moms side, Sam maybe he knows something about this.I read a legend about the cold ones and write important details

_The Sparkling Man... Cold One?_

_Immortal beings who survive from blood._

_Perfect physical features_

_Flawless granite hard skin_

_Pale skin_

_When exposed to sunlight their skin will sparkle_

_Red, Gold, or Black eyes_

_Heightened senses_

_Called Vampires in modern society_

_Unharmed by garlic, holy items, or wooden stakes; they have reflections and shadows, and are able to walk freely in the sunlight without being physically damaged by it_

My phone goes off signaling that it's time for me to head back to work. I can't think about anything else for the rest of the day. I'm not really is a sparkling man, called a cold one or a vampire. I have my proof, Now I just need to get it verified. Off to la push I go.

I send a quick text to Bella telling her she doesn't have to come get me and then call a cab. I tell the driver to take me to La push and he complies only after I give him the twenty-dollar bill.

I tap my foot slightly nervous. It's only been six months since I saw Sam, But I feel like things are different. When he came to visit us in North Carolina, he was acting strange. He was feverish and shaky. He would get angry over the littlest things. So angry that my mom and I would have to leave the room and let him vent.

Mom seemed to know what was wrong with him but would never tell me. She said that the less I knew the better. She said remaining ignorant to his condition would be best for me.

Anger causes my blood to boil. She was keeping things from me just like everyone else seems to be doing lately. For my own good. I'm so sick of people deciding whats best for me.

My previous nervousness is quickly replaced with anger and spite. I'm sick of being lied to by the people I love, and I'm not going to stand for this bullshit anymore.I will _not _continue being lied to. I will figure out the shit that's going on in this town.

When I get to the house where Sams family used to live and where he still resides. I thank the driver and get out of the cab. I storm own the little stone driveway to the door. Before I can lose my nerve, I give four hard knocks on the white wooden door.

The door opens almost instantly after I knock. Sam stands in the doorway without a shirt on. "I don't want any cookies." He says before actually looking at me.

"Do I look like a mother fucking girl scout to you?" His eyes widen as he see's me. He wraps me into a hug and I start sweating almost instantly. There's no way his body should be that overheated.

"Angel!" He says letting me go. "I heard what happened. Are you okay?"

I cringe and nod. "Yeah. I'm fine... I guess." I run my hand through my hair awkwardly. I seriously hate the look he's giving me. It looks like the look a wounded puppy might give. "Yeah. I 'm fine. So how are you?" I ask trying to get the attention from me.

He shifts uncomfortably, Crossing his arms over his chest. "Um, I've been doing fine. You know... Same old same old." I smirk and decide to take his nervousness and use it in my advantage.

"So... Caught any Cold Ones lately?" His eyes widen and so does my smile. He knows something. His eyes dart from the phone to the door, As if he's trying to decide whether to call someone or to run out of the door.

"W-what are you talking about." He's lying which isn't normal for him. Sam is almost always honest and out front, but not by choice. He sucks at lying and hiding things. His voice cracks and he bites his bottom lip.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. There are vampires in Forks and I want to know who they are" I cross my arms over my chest. We stare at each other in silence for about a minute before he sighs and averts his eyes from me.

"I can't tell you." His voice is low and solemn once again reminding me of a puppy. He's been given an order and he's following it obediently.

"Why can't you?" I feel the accusation in my voice. Another person keeping things from me.

"It's against the rules." He doesn't explain what these rules are but I can tell even with the briefness he's said more than he was allowed. After another moment I get an idea.

"Do these rules say that you can't tell me if I guess correctly?"

"Knock yourself out." He obviously doesn't think that I'll get it right.

I haven't met many people but I piece together the things I do know and compare them to the people I have met. Pale skin, Perfect features, Gold eyes. I gasp. "Sam are the Cullen's Vampires." His eyes widen but he doesn't deny it. I take that as a yes and storm outside and begin walking down the road. I call a taxi to take me home.

I've got a bone to pick with Isabella.

* * *

I arrive at the house and storm angrily inside, only barely noticing Charlies car is missing. I slam the front door behind me and march up the stairs. "So," I say throwing open the room door and glaring at Bella. "When exactly where you going to tell me that a vampire was coming over everyday?" He eyes widen but I see something click for her. As if she understands something now.

"I couldn't tell you, I promised to keep it a secret; and even if I hadn't it's not my secret to tell." She says this as if It should make everything okay.

"I don't give a fuck what you promised! If someone is putting their life in danger daily, They have a right to know!" I'm almost screaming now. Anger is the only one of my emotions that I allow myself to show people.

She rolls her eyes which only makes me angrier. "Stop being over dramatic!" She snaps. " You aren't putting your life in danger because they aren't dangerous! I trust them!"

"Well what if I didn't? You can't just expect me to be okay with the fact that unstoppable killers are roaming the town!"

"IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU!" She suddenly shrieks jumping from her bed and glaring at me. "I don't even think you're mad that you didn't know. You're mad that for the first time in your life it's NOT ALL ABOUT YOU!"

Before I can respond Charlie burst in. "HEY! What the hell is going on in here?" Bella glares at me and I turn to Charlie.

After a short pause I say. "Nothing. Nothings going on. Right Bella?" I send her a finally glare before brushing past Charlie and leaving.


	5. Never gonna change my mind

**Jasper**

She knows. I sit outside of her house in the forest. I know this level of stalking is creepy but I can't help it. I hear her and Bella's screaming match though I'm sure I could have heard it well enough even with out super hearing. I hear her storm out of the house just as my phone starts to ring.

I answer it knowing immediately who it is. "What Alice?" I ask annoyed. She's called every hour on the hour to tell me about different outcomes for me and Angel, most of which I can't help but feel will never happen.

"Jasper you need to follow her. Something bad is going to happen." I furrow my eyebrows and jump out of the tree landing lightly on my feet.

"Whats going to happen?"

"i don't know. All I see is her future going black."If I had a heart it'd probably be racing right now.

"Thanks Alice." I hang up and follow Angels scent. She's on the corner and waits for the cab that is coming speeding down the road. She climbs in, pays the man, and the taxi begins speeding away. I discretely follow the vehicle with ease. With so much ease in fact, That I start thinking.

That's a really awful thing. _She could get hit by a car. She could kill herself. She could contract some incurable disease and die without any type of warning at all. She's only human._

* * *

**Angel**

I's getting harder and harder to contain my tears. People say that you get over the mourning period everyday, But it's getting worse for me. What makes it worse is that no one can help me, I can't even help myself. I don't know where I belong but I feel like it's not here. But it's not back home either. What would be the point of going back home? It's not like there's anyone in North Carolina that would care. Just like there's no one here.

The taxi stops at a stop light. "This is as far as you have to take me." I murmur. "Are you sure?" I don't reply as I hand him the money and climb out of the car. I walk down the sidewalk slowly. My eyes look around as I walk. The rain had died down to a drizzle. Birds chirped and people walked the streets happily. I wish that could be me. I wish I could allow myself to be happy. I wish I wasn't so broken inside. I wish I could just be happy like a normal person. But no, Things can never be that easy for me. I have to just suck it up and hide my feelings. I need to try to find my dreams. Continue to pretend that I'm not losing my mind. I'm an angel that has fallen completely from grace.

I walk around port angelus for hours, So long that the sun is beginning to go down though I keep walking. I'm starting to get tired but I'm not ready to go back to the house yet. I find the nearest Starbucks and gets a black coffee. I sip it quietly as i walk through the streets. Somehow I manage to get lost, A feat only I can manage.

The streets get darker and darker as I stumble through them blindly. I check both sides of the street before crossing, I've become extremely cautious of cars. Though once I'm across the street, I find it might have been better to have gotten hit by a car. "Hey Angel." I see Todd he's a disgusting piece of shit, and he's also my boss. I put my headphones in, turn the opposite direction, and pretend I didn't hear him.

I hear him scream in a drunken rage, Hating being ignored. He catches up with me. I wait for something to happen with batted breath. I try to recall the self-defense tactics I'd learned when my mom forced me to take courses at the y, but nothing comes to mind. I feel the lightest of touches on my hair before it's gone. I whip around quickly but I don't see anyone. All I see is a crimson red streak of blood on the concrete.

* * *

**Jasper. **

I feel his lust towards her. I feel the anger seep out of him from being ignored. I see him perusing her. Before he can put his filthy hands on her I throw him to the ground and drag him down the road at full speed. I only faintly smell the blood seep out of him. My blood-lust has been completely disparated by my rage. I drag him into the forest and bash his head into a tree, Knocking him out and causing more blood to come out.

The choice between sinking my teeth into him and going to check on Angel should have been obvious for a blood thirst vampire. And it was easy for me. I run in the direction of Angels scent.

* * *

**So this chapter is shorter than usual, But I'm beginning updates on Dandelion wisps again ( I deleted it on accident) so I have to start balancing them.**

**anyway luv u 2∞ & beyond**


	6. We can leave it all behind

I start shivering at the sight of the blood. I look around and survey my surroundings for the first time. I'm in an alley way and it's pitch black.I sink to the ground and pull knees up to my chest. I bury my face in my knees but I don't cry. I'm to tired to even cry now. I just sit there and rock back and forth, shivering slightly. _How did my life ever become this huge bucket of shit?_

A cold wind blows through the alley causing me to shiver even more. Suddenly, I feel something being draped over my shoulders. I look up through curtains off soaked pale blonde hair to see the tall blonde Cullen. Jasper.

I feel helpless as the tall blonde vampire stands above me. "Go ahead, Just do it already." I choke out the sentence and a small tear slides down my face. He's going to kill me, I just know he is. But the thing is I don't really care. What's the point of living anymore?My life sucks, Whats the point of continuing it?

A cold finger wipes away the tear. "What are you talking about?" He asks in a deep southern crouches down beside me and looks at me with golden eyes with specks of black.

He has a very intimidating presence, but it's also very calm and relaxing."Stop stalling! Just kill me already!" I demand. Why is he dragging this out? Get it over already.

His eyes suddenly go hard. "If I wanted to kill you," His voice is barely above a whisper. "I could have done it a long time ago." He stand's to leave, And I have no idea why it bothers me but it does.

"Wait." I call out to him. "Don't go. Please."

* * *

**Jasper**

"Wait." Her voice is heartbreaking. "Don't go. Please." I turn to look at her. I sigh she's depressed, confused, empty, and vulnerable but still hopeful and optimistic.

I walk back to her and stand in front of her. "Maybe we started off on the wrong foot. I'm Jasper." I offer her my hand. She eyes me cautiously but after a 49 seconds exactly she accepts my hand.

"I'm Angel." Like I didn't know that. I smirk a little. "So... I'm guessing that you are the sparkling stalker?" She doesn't seem creeped out by the fact that I've been basically stalking her. She's a bit proud at finally figuring this out after months of searching.

When I don't respond she correctly assumes that she's right. "Why me? Of all people why me?"

I think about it as we walk out of the alley and down the street. She's not perfect, But then again neither am I. "Well, I think it's plain to see, You where perfectly named. You _are_ an angel."

"I'm not an angel. I'm a freak!" She hisses out.

"_I'm_ a blood thirst vampire and you think _you're_ the freak?" I give a laugh which surprises me. I've never really been able to joke about my immortality, I've really though of it as more of a curse. "We're both freaks. So, We could both sit and drown in the misery of this revelation, or we could save each one else has already given up on us, So lets not give up on each other?"

She bites her bottom lip and sighs. "If you don't give up on me, I won't give up on you."

"So, That makes us friends?" Not really the title I was looking for but it's progress I guess.

She thinks that over for a few seconds before giving a small smile which I assume is a rare thing on her face. "I would like that."

* * *

**Angel**

So I guess I have a new friend? Though it is a little strange to be chilling with a stalker. But despite that and the fact that I've only talked to the guy twice, He seems to get it. I haven't told him anything about my life, But he already seems to understand. Although that might have something to do with the stalker thing.

"Hey, It's getting late. What do you say to me giving you your first vampire experience?" What an odd question. Before I can answer, He doesn't wait for me to answer before he pulls me onto his back. "Brace yourself." He warns. I wrap my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. Then, He begins running through the forest at super human speeds. I think i'm going to be sick.

**luv u 2 ∞ & Beyond**


	7. Nothings gonna stop us

**Nothin's gonna' stop us**

"Where were you?" Chalie demands as I walk into the house. Jasper dropped me off at the end of the block and followed me to the house just behind the cover of the trees.

"I went for a walk." It isn't the truth but it isn't exactly a lie. I did go for a walk,before I took a taxi to Port angeles.

"Walking? For two hours?" Two hours? It didn't seem like I was gone for two hours, It barely feels like I left thirty minutes ago.

"I lost track of time. Sorry." I feel a calming sensation fill the room and I see Charlies face relax. He gives a deep sigh.

"Just… Don't let it happen again. Now I think you should go to bed, It's been a long night." I eye the stairs remembering Bella's harsh words a couple of hours ago. I ball my fist up and my jaw sets.

"I'd rather sleep outside." Even I can hear the bitterness laced into my voice. He sighs once again.

"I'm sure if you go up there you two can work this whole conflict out." I scoff at the suggestion.

"No thankyou." I say shortly.

"Fine. Just sleep on the couch for tonight and we'll figure out this whole rooming situation ?" I nod as he retreats up the stairs grumbling to himself about 'teenage girls and their problems'

* * *

"So where is Todd again?" I ask Lauren, Todd had called out of work and left Angela in charge. She gives me a look that I dont understand.

"He didn't really give details. He just said he had a… Rough night." She gives me another look of accusation. "So, Angel… How was your night." I dont know what she's trying to insinuate but I don't appreciate it.

I don't trust Lauren. Shes the type of person to smile,stab you in the back, and spread lies about you all at the same time. "My night was fine." I answer shortly as she continues to eye me.

I pull out my phone and send a quick text to Jasper. _If I get arrested will you bail me out of jail?_

"Really?" She asks tilting her head to the side with a small smirk. There goes the smile. "Did you spend your night all alone?" I set my jaw. Before I can respond I get a text.

_Why are you going to get arrested -J_

_Murdering Lauren_.

_Forget bailing you out, I'll help you hide the body (:_ I laugh a little at the text.

"As a matter of fact," I had forgotten Lauren was still here. "Don't answer that." She looks at my phone. "I have my answer." I watch her as she struts out of the break room. I have a feeling that was the stab in the back.

I get stares of disgust as I walk out of work at the end of the day. I try my best to ignore them as I walk towards Jaspers 2014 Chevrolet Corvette Stingray, He promised to pick me up since riding with Bella is absolutely and completely out of the question.

"Angel! Wait!" I turn as Angela runs up behind me. When she gets to me I see the worried look on her face. "I was just wondering if I could ask you something."

I raise and eyebrow "Go ahead."

"W-Well, I'm not usually one to listen to the rumors, But I have to know if it's true." _What the hell is she talking about right now?_

"What?"

"Is the rumor true. About you," She blushes bright red and whispers the next part. "Sleeping with Todd." And there goes the rumor.


	8. No not this time

**No not this time**

I laugh. "Are you serious? You think I slept with Todd to get this job?" She blushes even brighter. "I'm actually offended by that." I lean in closer so she can be sure to hear me. "if I'm going to sleep with someone for a job, It damn sure wouldn't be at a crappy movie theater, and it damn sure wouldn't be with a fat slob like Todd."

With that I open the car door and slide into the passenger's side. Jasper drives away quickly while laughing. "Shut up!" I groan, buckling my seat belt. His chuckles quiet some, but they dont halt. "It's not funny." I pout.

He manages to stifle his laughs as a wave of calm washes over me. "You're right, it's not funny." I roll my eyes at the small smirk still on his face. "Oh come on!" He protests. "You know it's not true, I know its not true, and the fact that they think it is true is hilarious."

I scoff. "I find it insulting that they think that, that worthless waste of skin is the best I can do. If I'm going tow fuck someone for a job, It's going to be a damn good job. I damn sure am not going to do it for minimum wage."

He laughs again and this time I give a small smile too. "Okay, okay." I relent. "I guess it is a little funny. Besides, This will probably blow over by the end of the week." While I'm telling him this, I'm praying that its true.

"So, What are we doing today Angel?" He asks. I wonder how he knows that I dont want him to take me back to the house.

"I don't know, I just want to be away from the entire human population for a while." I say with a sigh putting my feet up on the dash and closing my eyes.

"A woman of my own heart." Jasper says with a smile. "Don't worry, i know just the place to go for a vacation. It's the perfect place to get away from everything for a while."

"Are you going to take me to your hidden vampire lair and drain my blood?" He gives me a look telling me that my joke did not amuse him.

"No one should imagine their own death like you do." He says quietly keeping his eyes on the road.

"No one should count the days until their death like I do." I answer not looking at him as we continue driving.

He finishes the hour long drive and to my surprise we are at a large deserted home. Its hidden behind the cover of thick trees, The black curtains on the windows are shut tight and the lights on inside are off.

Jasper pulls out a key and opens the door. I follow him in and my eyes widen. The place is amazing. It includes four large empty rooms on the ground floor and three equally large and empty rooms on the second floor.

The walls are painted a pristine white with cream colored based boards. "This place is so beautiful, But why is their no furniture?" He smirks and opens the door to the last room pulling me in after him.

This room unlike the others is painted navy blue and is filled with decorations and furniture. There's a desk in the corner covered with neatly stacked papers. There's a plasma screen TV mounted on to the wall with a bed on the wall directly across from it. By the window there is an easel, sketch book, and several other art items.

Next to the bed is a nightstand with multiple framed photos, most of the photos are in black and white. Next to the night stand, are three large bookshelves filled with differently aged books and CD's of different ages and genres.

The red bedspread matches the silk curtains, which are the only ones in the house open. The weirdest thing in this room are the decorations. They range from dream catchers to a confederate flag hanging over the flag.

I sit on his bed. "Is that a real flag from the civil war?" I ask pointing at it.

"Yes." Jasper says sitting down next to me. "And please don't touch it."

I raise an eye brow. "Wow, Chill snippy. I wasn't going to touch it."

His eyes widen. "Oh, Um. I didn't want to bee rude, It's just fragile, is all."

i laugh. "Relax, I get it. So you where alive during the civil war? Did you know Harriet Tubman, Oh did you help her rescue the slaves?"

He raises an eyebrow and gives a small chuckle. "Wrong side of the war sweetheart."

"Oh. Well then tell me about it."I flop back and lay down on the bed.

"You want me to tell you a war story? Isn't that your social studies teacher job?" He laughs again.

"Well schools out and I want to hear about it." I joke. "Its story time motherfucker."

"I'll tell you my story," He lays back beside me and looks deep into my eyes. "If you tell me yours."

"My story doesn't have a happy ending." I whisper, adverting my eyes from his.

"Thats a good thing. Since all stories have happy endings and ours don't, that must mean our stories aren't ending." I never thought of it that way. "So, Is that a deal?"

"Deal."

He smiles. "Well, I guess I go first. I was born in Texas in 1843 to Sarah whitlock and Lieutenant Patrick R. Whitlock." He doesn't seem happy at the mention of his parents. "i didn't have a happy childhood. Father was always busy and mother just did not care. The only person who cared for me was a house slave named Maddie."

"Maddie escaped from my fathers plantation two years before the fugitive slave law passed. I made suck a fuss about her not being their, that father sent out bounty hunters to look for her. When they brought back nothing, father himself went to the north to see if he could find her. On his journey to the north he was killed by a not so friendly abolitionist."

"Mother was so grief stricken by fathers passing that she took her own life in 1859, Leaving me in charge of an entire plantation at the age of fifteen. I didn't want to take part in enslaving other human beings, Unlike my father I didn't see them as possessions. But it wasn't safe to let them free after the fugitive slave law passed. They would have had to walk for miles to get to freedom in canada."

"So instead of freeing them I hired them. They weren't my servants they where my employees. They got payed for the labor that they did, and I provided them with all of the human rights in the declaration of independance."

"In 1861 the Civil War broke out. I was one of the first, and youngest, to sign up for the war. I wasnt fighting for the right to keep slavees. I was fighting because farming was what kept the south on it's feet. I find it disgusting that we stayed up off of the suffering of others, but that's the only way of life that I knew."

"I go accepted into the army, and quickly scaled the ranks." I can see why. He radiates power. "I was turned into a vampire in 1863 by a woman named Maria when I was twenty years old. She told me she loved me, I believed her. I waited on her hand and foot, did her bidding no matter how despicable. The only reason she wanted me was because of my ability to manipulate emotions. She wanted me to help her gain more territory in Monterrey and I was more than willing to help her."

"My responsibility was to train young vampires and kill them when they where no longer useful, which is the reason for most of my scars." Scars?" Sensing my confusion he sighs and slowly pushes up the sleeve off his are several perfect arches crossing all over the revealed skin. I run my finger over one causing him to shiver.

"A-are these bite marks?"

"Taming newborns isn't an easy task, sweetheart."

I continue tracing scars. "Continue the story please?" I ask.

"Well, I stayed with Maria for around a century, though I eventually grew weary of the lifestyle and went to live with my old friends Peter and Charlotte, Two newborns that I had spared. But even life with them soon got tiresome. I got tired of feeding off of human blood. Tire of feeling the pain and anguish as I drained them for my own benefit."

"I met Alice and John at a half empty diner in Philly. They had joined the Culled family a year before. Alice had seen me in a vision. She said that I would complete the family, Which at the time was volatile. Edward was angry and rebellious, Rosalie was self absorbed and arrogant, Emmet refused to give up the human blood that he so desperately craved, Alice had awful panic attacks, and John struggled to control his powers, Esme was so happy with having children she didn't notice how fucked up they truly where, and Carlisle was to afraid of hurting anyones feelings and was powerless to control them."

"Though I can't take credit for changing anything. Edward was mellowing out on his own. His blood lust nearly disappeared, all I did was help him with that pent up anger."

"Rosalie is still self absorbed but slightly less arrogant than before. I really didn't help Emmett at all. He just grew out of his newborn stage on his own with only a little help from me."

"Alice still gets the panic attacks but i'm usually there to soothe them before they turn into destroyed towns. Johns powers are close to mine. He can cause ultimate and total fear in someone. I helped him control it, He can switch it on and off now. The only time he's ever out of control is when he's angry, and I'm always there too calm him down."

"That's why they call me the walking pain killer. As long as I'm around they don't have to worry about anger, bloodlust, stress, or rage. They know I'm willing to take it for them."

"Thats not fair."

"No, It's the least I can do. They took me into their home. Gave me a family."

"Jasper, I understand you want to help and thats a good thing. But you can't keep taking the pain for them. That's why you have a harder time than the others. They are at peace while you're suffering for them."

"You don't understand. Vampire emotions are a million time stronger than human ones. If I let them keep those demons inside them who know what could happen. They need someone to help them. Rescue them."

"That's sweet but what about you. How can you get rid of your demons when you're facing theirs. Who's gonna rescue you?"

* * *

**So I have the next few chapters written already, and I'm going to be posting sort of spitfire so that I can start on the Dandelion Wisp repairs. Speaking of Dandelion wisps, that story will be taken down (this time on purpose) so that I can fix it and finish writing it. **

**That being said luv u 2 infinity and beyond**


	9. Take your hand in mine

**So the story will be heard in Jaspers POV but the flashbacks are in Angels'.**

**So take your hand in mine**

He quickly gets off of the topic. "So little, Angel. It looks like its your turn. Tell me a story." I groan. I thought he would have forgotten that I promised to tell him my horror story of a life.

"Do I have to?" He gives me the most adorable smirk ever.

"It's story time motherfucker." He says in his sexy Texan drawl.

**Jasper**

She takes a deep breath. "I was born on July 20, 1987 to Rosette and Conner Swan. Their relationship was fucked up from the start considering Mom was sixteen when she got pregnant and Conner was twenty-one. Mom dropped out of high school to raise me. Her and Conner had a shotgun wedding in Vegas. They where together for only two months, all of which her beat her. When she finally had enough she took me and ran away to the only place that was safe. At Conner's twin brother Charlie, His wife Renée and their newborn daughter."

"We lived their for four years while mom got her GED and a two-year college degree. Once she accomplished that she managed to get a job as secretary in North Carolina. We lived in Wilmington until the end of my seventh grade year. We moved to rocky pint because I was being bullied so mom found me sitting in a bath tub filling up with my blood. I was about to down a handful of painkillers when she found me. She wouldn't have even known about my torment if i had just remembered to lock the door. Everyday for months after that I hated myself for not remembering that one detail. I should have locked the door. I was so close."

_Flashback_

_I sat in the water trying to forget the awful day I'd had, Though as I'm shaving my legs the memories come flooding back rapidly. They called me awful names. They said my dad isn't in my life because he didn't want a disappointment like me as a child. They treated me like shit, and there's nothing I can do about it._

_Tears blurred my vision and the blade in my hand accidentally sliced cleanly through my skin. I gasp in surprise. It didn't hurt. It's the only pain I've ever had that I can actually control. _

_I kept cutting until the water in the tub was a dark red. I was almost sick at the sight. I knew that I couldn't keep putting myself through that self-hatred that I felt everyday._

_I reached and got a thing of painkillers from under the sink. i wonder if they can gt rid of this pain that I'm feeling now. I pour a handful and close my eyes. With shaking hands I bring the pills to my lips, just as the door burst open._

_end flashback_

A tear slides down her cheek and I wipe it away quickly. I try to engulf her with a calming feeling but she fights it off. I have to restrain myself from furrowing my eyebrow. How did she do that? "You don't have to tell me anymore." I say rubbing her shoulder. I hate how much pain this is causing her.

She sniffles, "No, I want to." She takes a deep breath before continuing. "Things got better after that. We moved from Wilmington to Rocky Point and I transferred schools. But soon, Somehow word got out that I was the freak who tried to kill herself the year before. I was the psycho with the cuts all down her legs, on her hips, and on her stomach. I was treated like I was an ancient china set that was going to break at any moment. I was constantly watched, Like if they turned away from me for one second I was going to pull out a blade and begin cutting myself. They acted like if I was left alone for one minute, I was going to pop some pills or begin setting up the rope and the chair preparing to end it all."

"I was an outcast in the harshest was. Everyday I was constantly reminded of the past I was trying desperately to escape. I tried to kill myself again in tenth grade. This time it wasn't my mom that saved me. I had the rope around my neck and I was ready to jump, when Savior by Black VEil Brides came on the radio. It was like they where talking right to me. They where telling me not to jump even when all of my demons where. That's why I love them so much. They saved my life."

"My mom found me curled up in he corner of the room. The rope was still hanging from the ceiling, swinging sinisterly. She sat with me and cried. She told me it would be okay, and she played Savior on an endless loop for me. She quit her job and got a lower paying one cleaning business' at night. She pulled me out of school and homeschooled me. She took me with her to work at nights. She kept me sane. She was my rock."

"One night she went to the store on the corner to get some milk. I had gone out with my one and only friend, who Wasn't even a real friend. A teenage student who was dunk and tripping on molly slammed into her with his car. She was wedged between the car and a brick wall, which killed her on impact. If that hadn't the car setting on fire would have. I got shipped off to forks two days later."

I continue to wipe her tears as they begin falling rapidly, I try desperately to calm her. "I-I n-never g-got t-to s-say g-g-goodbye" I pull her into me wrapping my arms around her and burying my face in her hair. I hold her as her tears become hysteric and as if on cue her phone begins blaring music.

**Savior will be there when you are feeling alone, oh.**

**A savior for all that you live freely without their harm**

She pulls away in confusion and pulls her phone out of her pocket. "I-its not even turned on." She stutters. "MAybe it was someone calling you. No big deal." I say in soft voice, trying to calm her down.

"No you don't understand." She begins crying again, By this time make up flows down her face like waterfalls of black. "I only set that ringtone or one person. T-That was my mom."I hold her again, as tightly as I can without breaking her.

We lay there silently for an hour before I hear her heart rate and her breathing slow down. She had fallen asleep in my arms. Just as I start to pull out my phone to check the time, Alice calls. I lay Angel down gently on the bed and walk out of the room leaving the door gently cracked.

"What Alice?" "i just wanted to tell you that everything is covered. Bella told Charlie that Her and Angel where having a slumber party at our house." I sigh in relief. I don't think I could have bared waking her up.

"Thanks Al-" I cut myself off when I begin hearing faint singing coming from the room. "Alice I got to go. I say quickly hanging up. I go back into the room to see her still asleep.

** She isn't singing more like muttering to herself. **

**I never meant to be the one who kept you from the dark**

** But now I know my wounds are sewn because of who you are**

** I will take this burden on and become the holy one **

**But remember I am human and I'm bound to sing this song **

**So hear my voice remind you not to bleed I'm here... **

I sit down next to her and wrap her in my arms again and listen to the song that saved her life.

**Savior will be there when you are feeling alone, oh**

** A savior for all that you do **

**So you live freely without their harm**

I'll be her savior whether she wants me to or not. I'll keep her from the dark and sew the wounds that she thinks will never heal. I'll keep her from harm, help her when she's feeling low, I'll be her savior.


	10. its ours tonight

**It's ours tonight**

As she sleeps, I carefully wipe the makeup off of her face. With out the make up she looks so unfamiliar. She looks like I'm guessing she feels, worn out. Though she's still beautiful, I can't help but notice the blotchy coloring to her skin, dark circles under her eye and frown lines around her mouth.

I gently rub her cheek with my thumb. i find it sad. She has so much passion. You can see it from just looking into her eyes, But fate decided to deal her and unlucky hand. My poor sweet Angel.

Wait! My Angel? When did she become mine? I guess it's like I told her, Vampire emotions are stronger than human emotions. I barely know her yet I'm head over heels. Like wise she barely knows me and i'm barely more than a friend in her mind.

_I'm head over heels. _the words repeat themselves in my mind repeatedly. I guess I am. I haven't known her for a long time, but already I'm wondering what I would do without her.

Damn it. I'm becoming Edward. For almost a year I've teased him about how easily he fell in love with a human, and now her cousin has my head spinning. She's the hardest puzzle that I've ever tried to solve. Her heartbeat, Her eyes that show exactly what she's feeling no matter what emotion her face gives off, Her presence in general makes me dizzy.

I plan on giving my all to her. I'm no going to lave her alone and broken like she thinks everyone else has done. i'll stay with her her until the end of forever.

* * *

I wake from a dreamless sleep to find myself laying in an unfamiliar bed wrapped in cold arms. I look up to see Jasper laying their with his eyes closed and his face clenched as if he's deep in thought.

I survey him. Golden honey blonde hair falls in thick waves over his face. His chest is hard and muscular against my side. His skin is pale and beautiful with slight purple shadows under his eyes. A thin beam of light slips through the curtains and lands on his neck causing the area to begin sparkling. Under the light I can see just the faintest curve of a scar. As I reach up to trace the outline of the scar his golden eyes pop open causing me to jump a little in surprise.

"Um... Sorry. I just," I stammer as I look at my friend. Friend? Thats such a new concept for me, yet it seems like the wrong way to describe Jasper. Is their a possibility that he would ever be more than that? Is there a possibility that he would even want to be more than that.

"It's okay." His voice snaps me out of my thoughts but only for a moment. Who am I kidding. Friends is as far as a girl like me will ever get with a guy like Jasper. I've never been the kind of girls that guys fall for. Especially a guy like Jasper.

My heart begins pounding when a cold hand strokes my face. He smiles. "Your heart is the most amazing tympany." He says

As hes touching my face, it becomes extremely apparent to me that I'm still resting on his Well toned chest.

I blush and roll off of him. "Sorry." I find myself apologizing a lot this morning. He doesn't respond this time just smiles and runs a finger across my face.

"You should go without makeup more often. The colors that come to your face are amazing." It takes me a second to process what he said. I gasp slightly. He didnt. He wouldn't.

I climb off of the bed and look into the mirror on his dresser. He did. He took off my is probably the first time anyone has seen me without makeup since the sixth grade incident.

_Celeste , my biggest tormentor, throws me down onto the cold pavement. I muffle a cry of pain as I hear a "Aww" She coos sarcastically. "Is the baby going to cry? Is the big ugly baby going to cry?"_

_Her twin sister Elise laughs from beside her. "No she wouldn't cry. She'd just go home and kill herself like the fugly little emo bitch that she is." She squats down so she's at eye level._

_"But do you wanna know something? Even if you did kill yourself, No one would give a fuck. No one would miss you. No one would give a shit if your ugly alien looking ass disappeared forever." She stomps on my hurt arm before he and her sister skip away laughing_

Jasper appears behind me. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you, I Just figured you didn't want to sleep with it on.?" HE pauses and takes in my expression. "Are you going to cry?" _Is the baby going to cry._

My jaw sets. "No. I don't cry." I push past him and out of the room.


	11. This is a rebel love song

**This is a rebel love song**

When I run out of Jasper's house, I honestly have no idea where I'm going. Actually, I really don't have any idea why I'm running out of the house in the first place.

What is wrong with me lately. I've cried, I've gotten all worked up, and now I'm letting my emotions completely rule me. Due to my constant torment, both from myself and others, I have become an expert at shoving my feelings down. For some reason when I'm around Jasper my emotions are all over the place.

* * *

**Jasper**

After years of military training I have learned to hide my emotions and use very strict discipline. Though for some reason when I with her all of that just fly's out of the window.

I stand there shocked for a moment as she storms out of the house. What the hell just happened. I gave her a compliment and she stormed out.I sigh. Out of all the people I've met in my existence, This little troubled blonde girl from North Carolina has managed to mystify me more than anyone else.

I obviously go after her.

* * *

**Angel**

I don't know why I expected to just get away without being followed. I feel his hand touch my shoulder."A-" I cut the Texan vampire off without turning to look at him.

"Jasper. Just go." I bite my bottom lip as I spit the words out. I can't bear to turn around and look at him. Look at my friend who I haven't known that long, even though her already knows so much more about me then most people.

"Angel." He says softly. "I know what you're going through and let me just tell you"

"NO JASPER. You don't know what I'm going through. Nobody knows what I'm going through. You don't care about me! So I would really appreciate it if you stopped acting like you do." I storm away after spitting out these harsh words.

Or at least I try to storm away. I only get about two steps away when cold hands grab my shoulders and spin me around. I stare down at my feet refusing to connect with his honey colored eyes.

He doesn't say anything for a few seconds, though those seconds feel like several lifetimes.

And then, His lips are on mine.

It feels like electricity is coursing through my body, and sparks are flying. I forget how to breathe and that mixed with his mouth pressing to mine causes me to have an extreme light-headed feeling. Then the strangest thing happens.

I wrap my arms around his neck and I kiss him of course my brain starts swirling taking away the blissful feelings.

_This isn't right._ My brain screams at me._You have barely known this guy for a month and a half. He's gorgeous, rich, and sexy. What makes you think he would ever like a broken, emotional wreck like you!_

I find myself pushing him away. My heart pangs as I'm met with the face of that angel. "I'm sorry. I can't I'm sorry." Once again I run away from him. I hear footsteps coming behind me cautiously. "Don't follow me." I hiss. "Just don't."

He does what I said, but not what I want. He doesn't follow me, he lets me run away.

* * *

After fifteen minutes of stumbling I finally manage to find my way to the main road and hail a taxi. As I sit in the backseat, I have no choice but to think things over. I feel so stupid. This is not a Hollywood movie. I'm not going to meet some guy who can just magically solve all of my problems so we can live happily ever after.

I can't believe I was stupid enough to let my guard down, Even though me and him both know that I would never be good enough. I let my self think that maybe one day there's could be a 'us. I'm such an idiot to let myself fall for a guy I just met.

But I did fall for him. He listened to me and he wiped my tears. But even when he made me feel so special, deep down I really must have known the truth. I'm not the kind of girl who gets the guy, and the happy ending.I'm not going to have a happy ending to this story.

Jasper's voice comes into my mind. _Then maybe it isn't the end._


	12. Hearts will sacrifice

**Hearts will sacrifice**

* * *

******And it's you and me**  
**And all of the people and I dunno why**  
**I can't keep my eyes off of you**

******-Lifehouse**

I've always enjoyed having time on my own. I've never wanted someone there when I was depressed. But now, as I sit at the deserted ticket counter, it is completely different. Now I'm depressed _because _I'm two weeks that I've been away from Jasper felt like seventeen years.

He stopped calling after two days. He stopped texting after three. He probably realized that he was wasting too much time and effort on someone who really isn't worth it.

I wonder if he know how much I miss him now.

It's like the very pieces of my heart are missing him. Every since I walked away from him after the kiss, I've been in almost literal pain. My stomach is tied in knots and my head is pounding.

I never thought that I'd be the type of girl to lose it over a guy, But I just want Jasper to appear ad hold me in his arms and tell me that it'll be okay.

I have never felt this way about anyone before, nor have I ever had the want to feel like this before. I never wanted to fall so completely head over heels with someone and then have them leave. I never wanted to fall in love.

I feel like we were made for each other. two lost broken souls created to heal one another. I have become close to him in two months than I have become to most people in seventeen years.

he listened to the story of my fucked up life and didn't judge me. He didn't make me feel like shit even after I freaked out over something that happened six years ago and left him.

I miss him.

I miss those golden eyes. I miss the way his lips felt against mine. I miss being able to feel like myself again for the brief moments that I spent with of course I never told him how much I enjoyed his time even though I knew I should have.

And the worst part is, I have to suffer in silence. The only person who would have given a shit doesn't care anymore. I blew it.

* * *

**Jasper**

I blew it. I basically burned down the relationship connection that me and Angel had. I had to take things to a new level even though I knew that she wasn't ready. I had to watch my new-found love walk away from me. She didn't even give me one last glance.

Alice told me that she would tell me the right time to go see Angel, but so far its been two weeks and she's said nothing. I cant wait to get the okay from Alice so that I can go over to the swan house and beg for forgiveness. To try to rebuild.

If I've learned one thing in this life, it's that nothing is certain. There will never be a point in life when my head and my heart are completely in in sync. My head is telling me that this relationship will never work. Every dd id against it. But my unbeating heart is telling me to go for it, because its worth it. She's worth it.

my door opens and my pixie like sister slides into the room with a wide grin. "It's time Jasper. Go to her." She doesn't need to say anymore. The second the words come out of her mouth, I've jumped out of the window.

* * *

**Angel**

I'm sitting in the attic, my new favorite getaway, staring out of the window. I'm not looking at or for anything in particular. As a matter of fact, there's no real reason for me to enjoy the attic at all. I just needed a break from life for a little while and this is the place I chose.

But while sitting in this window, I see it. Just behind the tree line the sun hits something and reflects off with a sparkle._ Jasper. He's here. He's finally here._

I don't hesitate. I run down the stairs, grabbing my jacket, and running quickly out the front door. I race to the trees where I had seen him, and indeed there he waits.

I throw my arms around him as tightly as I can. He doesn't return the gesture and simply sands there rigidly. I take the hint and let go, my face now a bright red color. "Sorry." I mutter quietly.

"Don't be." He says quietly. "I'm just not used to affection. Especially not with humans." He explains cautiously wrapping an arm around me. I'd never took into consideration how hard it has to be for him when hes around me. How hard he has to try to control is thirst.

He releases me and takes a step back. "Angel," He says lightly. "Look I just wanted to apologize for what I did the other day. You just wanna be friends and I should -"

I cut him off in a way that surprises both of us. I press my lips to his gently..

**I know their relationship is moving a little fast, but there summer is almost over and I want them to be together before they go back to school**


End file.
